joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Othinus (Crossoverse)
1= |-|2= |-|3= |-|4= |-|Othinus= |-|W/ Gungnir= Summary Othinus, also known as "One-Eyed Othinus", is one of the main antagonists of the Dragon Ball Heroes (Fanon/What am I doing with my life?) continuity, as well as an incredibly powerful Magic God - a being whom as a concept is nigh-identical to a Demon God, sharing similarities when it comes to most of her abilities though differing by bearing a much more human-like appearance. She first appeared shortly following the restoration of Mechikabura's youth, temporarily aligning herself with Demigra. This decision she chose to make as it offers a much bigger opportunity to absorb power from different points in history than working with the Dark Empire or the Time Patrollers does, the latter of which obviously offers no opportunities for it at all -- Othinus plans to use said power in order to attempt refining and rebuilding all of existence. What first comes to mind is that her plan already sounds similar to Zamasu's, however there are differences. For one, Othinus doesn't tend to differentiate mortal from god, treating them both as equal and identically accountable for all of their actions. Secondly, her plan is not consistent of deleting mortals or a specific race of beings as a whole, but rather, only those who "stain" the world, spreading selfishness, trickery, chaos, inequality and malice. She aims to force the world into a state of flawless peace and harmony, but is yet to properly attempt it all for a reason unbeknownst to even herself. I, being the dude who... you know... made the profile, know that it's about how she's afraid of screwing up and accidentally murdering a bunch of innocent dudes when she's already made enough sacrifices, albeit she absolutely had to while absorbing the possibilities across space-time. You probably know the deal. Othinus typically comes off as extremely egotistical, deeming herself better than any of the Demon Gods, Kaioshins or Gods of Destruction alike and making claims suchlike her possessing the greatest magic to have ever existed. In addition to that, she can be incredibly cunning when she needs to, even managing to trick a Supergenius like Demigra into believing she would permanently ally herself with him. Finally, she is rather cold-hearted, demeaning and cruel towards those who oppose her, with an example of this being her referring to Xeno Goku as "simple-minded", referring to the Gods of Destruction as a pack of animals and her betraying Demigra as if he was nothing. Despite all that, she has demonstrated legitimate care for anyone she deems innocent and actually "worthy" of living, with her desire to make the world a better place for the weak standing out as what drives her to undergo practically any significant action the way she does. As previously mentioned, she aligned herself with Demigra for the availability of wider and better opportunities to succeed, and that remains to be the only reason she has done that, immediately betraying him after realizing he is no longer anything more than an obstacle and one of whom she is trying to dispose of. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 1-B, possibly 1-A | At least High 1-B, possibly 1-A Name: Othinus, One-Eyed Othinus Origin: Crossoverse Gender: Female Age: Immeasurable (Predates Toki-Toki himself and, thus, time itself) Classification: Magic God Powers and Abilities: |-|Full Magic God=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Magic (Her magic rivals Demigra’s, transcending the comprehension of humans and mortals as a whole. Claims to possess the best magic in all of existence, though Demigra himself has an objection to that), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Necromancy, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Time Travel, Higher-Dimensional Existence or Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 1), Illusion Creation, Reality Warping, Time Stop, Spatial Manipulation, Teleportation, Matter Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Information Analysis, Perception Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 2''', '''3 and 5'), Regeneration ('Mid-Godly, possibly True-Godly; Brushed off Zamasu previously regenerating from his erasure at the hands of Zen'ō and his ability to survive the Hakai as things she could probably do as well), Smite, Space-Time Manipulation, Durability Negation, Mathematics Manipulation, Physics Manipulation (Can severely slowdown the process of energy conversion and transfer, effectively slowing down a ki-user's ability to fight at all), Fear Inducement (With the simplest and most passive degree of her magic, Othinus caused Cooler, Trunks, Goku and Vegeta to feel un-eased by her mere presence, even slightly startling Cumber and Fu), Clairvoyance, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2, possibly 1'; Concept Creation, Alteration in the Crack of Time and Erasure), Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (Can inflict "Confusion", forcing her opponent into a state of, well, confusion. This sees them mistaking right with wrong, friend with foe, or even themselves with others, completely disorientating their sense of awareness and logical comprehension. Can also inflict "Null", which essentially turns her opponent into a seemingly empty, mindless and totally idle vessel - in other words, completely freezing their existence as a whole), Power Nullification, Soul Manipulation, BFR (Forcefully sent Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta to the Crack of Time, making them unable to escape, though failed at sending them to a random point in space-time), Sealing (Can seal anyone in the Crack of Time and, against non-gods, in any physical object of relevant size. Anything as large or larger than the Mafuba seal would suffice), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Causality Manipulation (Can convert the effect of her opponent’s actions into whatever she wants and is often trigger-happy with the ability, leading with it against the Time Patrollers. Essentially, her version of Demigra’s mindhax), Law Manipulation (Possesses a complete control over the laws of the Crack of Time, forcing anyone in it to abide by her own), Resistance and Immunity Negation, Decay Inducement, Power Nullification and Absorption (Sapped out all of Towa and Mira's energy and abilities, before absorbing them. If there is one thing known for certain about which aspects of Othinus' magic are truly the best in existence, her Absorption most certainly is, as it was stated by not only herself, but also by Fu to be the best in the entire multiverse, making it superior to and more efficient than Demigra and Majin Buu's. Can reduce her opponent to the point of becoming as fragile as a regular human), Fusionism, Abstract Existence ('Type 2; Embodies the concept of hatred, as she robbed that trait from Towa), Resistance to: high degrees of Toon Force (Considers Arale’s physics-defying Gag abilities to be nothing more than a bad joke and a waste of her time), Magic, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Power Nullification, and Memory Manipulation (As a god, Othinus is immune to the effects of Android 21's waves, which were able to severely weaken the Z-Fighters, erase Krillin's memories and tamper with their souls. Would also be completely unaffected by Demigra's own Magic and Mind Manipulation, which were able to affect the likes of Xeno Vegeta, pre-God Essence regular Vegeta and Broly, all of whom are resistant to some of these abilities), Resistance to: Reality Warping and Wish Granting (The Evil Dragon stated that he is completely powerless against Othinus), Absorption, Existence Erasure, Possession, Space-Time Manipulation, Time Stop, Hellfire Manipulation, Electricity, Existence Erasure, Resistance and Immunity Negation, Negation (True-Godly) and Pain (Hardly reacted to Xeno Goku severing her hand using Aura Slide, before instantly regenerating it), Negation Immunity, Acausality (Types 1 and 5') |-|Post-Absorption=All previous abilities, all the abilities of Goku, Vegeta, Demigra, Hit, Broly and many others (Absorbed the powers stored within entire, infinite, multi-dimensional possibilities full of countless incarnations of most beings throughout Dragon Ball’s history, thus gaining all of their abilities in a similar manner to when she absorbed Towa and Mira’s powers. Only extraordinarily powerful beings, such as Mechikabura, the Angels and those above them, were unable to be absorbed by Othinus and were instead erased via a chain reaction caused by the timelines and possibilities’ disappearances) 'Attack Potency: At least High Hyperverse level, possibly Outerverse level (Is an incredibly powerful Magic God; a being existentially on-par with the Gods and Angels of the Dragon Ball Heroes continuity, most closely-so the Demon Gods and Time Patrollers such as Xeno Goku, Beat, etc. Duplicated and absorbed the combined energy and powers of Towa and Mira. Battled and temporarily restrained Super Saiyan 4 Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta at once. Provided the previous feats, Othinus should be far superior to Demigra’s base Demon God form and roughly superior to his Makyouka form. Massively surpasses Chamel, who could casually affect and nearly collapse the “Real World” - a dimension which exists above and beyond Dragon Ball Heroes and views the latter as a mere videogame. Possesses a complete control over the Crack of Time, all the while transcending it, and can freely control it and bend it to her will. Robbed Time Breaker Xeno Janemba almost completely dry of his energy, before casually one-shotting him. With her newly gained power, fairly easily overpowered Super Saiyan Xeno Gogeta, forcing the latter to power up to Super Saiyan 4, after which she decides to retreat) | At least High Hyperverse level, possibly Outerverse level (Planned to absorb the energy of every single being across all possibilities residing in Dragon Ball's infinite, multi-dimensional history, managing to mostly succeed and drain them, with all of their warriors and gods, from any energy/abilities they may contain or possess, leaving only already-existing timelines intact and thus boosting her power by infinity. Dwarfs every member of the Time Patrol, fusion or not, as well as all of the Demon Gods in power. Is said to have likely reached a level where she is rivaling Mechikabura’s prime in power. Due to how minuscule his power is in comparison, she almost completely failed to notice Xeno Trunks) Speed: At least Immeasurable, possibly Irrelevant (Is noted to be the swiftest enemy the Time Patrollers has ever faced, already making her faster than even Mechikabura's prime)' '''with '''Irrelevant '''attack speed (Can launch projectiles made of energy or magic at a rate completely transcending the concepts of speed and distance across any and all dimensional space. Not even adept combatants with possibly Irrelevant speed, such as Goku and Vegeta, were able to even remotely react to said projectiles) | At least '''Immeasurable', possibly Irrelevant '''with '''Irrelevant attack speed. Nigh-Omnipresent via Evil Energy (Her energy can exist across and affect all of space, time, the Time Rift, the "Real World" and the realms that exist separately to the flow of time) Lifting Strength: Unknown physically. Immeasurable via Magic and likely Telekinesis''' (Compressed and held a multi-dimensional Black Hole which is capable of engulfing and swallowing entire timelines consistent of hyper-dimensional macrocosms and entities. Her Telekinesis should be comparable to Demigra's) '''Striking Strength: Unknown [https://joke-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Joke_Battles_Wikia:Durability_Scale Durability]:''' At least '''High Hyperverse level, possibly Outerverse level (Survived and recovered from a beat down at the hands of Wrathful Broly. After draining Janemba's power, tanked a ki blast from Super Saiyan Xeno Gogeta) | At least High Hyperverse level, possibly Outerverse level Stamina: Extremely High | Likely Infinite (Absorbed the endurance and energy supply of most entities throughout Dragon Ball’s history, including numerous fighters who possess endless stamina and ki) Range: Extended Melee Range to Varies via Gungnir. Thousands of Kilometers to at least High Hyperversal, possibly Outerversal via her Crossbow, hax and abilities | Extended Melee Range to Varies via Gungnir. Thousands of Kilometers to at least High Hyperversal, possibly Outerversal via her Crossbow, hax and abilities. Standard Equipment: Gungnir: her spear, her Crossbow Intelligence: Supergenius (Considers Xeno Goku to be “simple-minded”. Her magic is a solid rival to Demigra’s, which was stated to transcend human knowledge as a whole, and according to Othinus herself it even surpasses his) Weaknesses: Is extremely arrogant. Becomes somewhat undetermined and rather moody if her Causality Manipulation fails, as that is her most cherished ability – she became temporarily unwilling to constantly deal with Xeno Goku and the Time Patrollers, as her attempts to convert most of their attacks completely flopped. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Gungnir ("Lance of the All-Father"): The ancient spiritual item constantly used by Othinus that predates even her. Apart from the fact that it grants the Magic God 100% success, as well as a control over space-time which rivals its very embodiment - Toki-Toki - it is also used as a throwing weapon and a close-combat weapon. It always hits its target once thrown, could not be shot down or destroyed mid-flight, would always return to its owner's hands once the target is pierced and it is said that it could undo an entity's ties to dimensional space as a whole. Additionally, it grants a full control over the life and death of mortals and gods alike, though until Othinus managed to absorb power from all possibilities across history, it couldn't affect those who are both dead and alive like the Will of the Whole Misaka Network. * Othinus' Crossbow: A phantom weapon that can simultaneously hold ten arrows in a fan shape. When using it, disturbing symbols start to manifest from Othinus' back as it gathers tremendous power. The ten arrows then rain down on the opponent, though shown to be in different directions, distorting space-time in the process. * Bone Boat: A spiritual item in the form of a bone resembling an animal's leg, with strange writing carved onto its side, normally kept in Othinus' hat. It can freely change the size of virtually anything, including time shards present in the Crack of Time, and transport her across the entire multiverse in an instant. * Perception Manipulation: Othinus can even deceive others' senses. She used this to make Ollerus believe he stabbed her with his Turn into a fairy spell whereas she was unscathed. * Smite: Othinus' most sacred and mysterious ability, though according to her not her favorite. To those who have witnessed it, it is described as an absolute one-of-a-kind, impossible to replicate or defend against. So long as she manages to grab or pin down her opponent in any way for just a few seconds, which may prove to be rather challenging depending on their versatility, the ability will take its complete toll, simply deleting its victim's right of being an actual, existent entity and converting them into a state that is neither existent or non-existent, dead or alive, mortal or immortal, conscious or mindless, etc. It also completely deletes any traces of their existence across all possibilities and realities. * Wall of Explosions: Othinus can produce a seemingly endless barrage of hundreds of millions of explosions in an instant. The explosions are individually weak, but all together they are stated to be so powerful that the extreme compression of space may twist the continuity of time. Key: Full Magic God | Post-Absorption Note: Credit to VS Battles Wiki and Toaru Majutsu no Index Wiki for some significant parts of the attacks/techniques section. Gallery Gungnir.png|Gungnir Othinus' Design.jpg|Othinus' Character Design Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 1 Category:Dragon Ball Category:Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Element Users Category:Causality Users Category:Flight Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Conceptual Users Category:Law Users Category:Mind Users Category:Empathetic users Category:Possession Users Category:Smite Users Category:Time-Space Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Space Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Void Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Waifus Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Physics Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Soul Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Poison Users Category:Information Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Toon Force Users Category:Plot Users Category:WISH GRANTING Category:Hellfire Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Precognition Category:Illusion Users Category:Immortality Negation Category:Regeneration Negation Users Category:Abstract Characters Category:Memory Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Probability Users Category:Fate Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortality Users Category:Mathematics Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Matter Users Category:Size Users Category:Creation Users Category:Portal Creators Category:Portal Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Beyond Dimensional Beings Category:Acausal Characters Category:ZeroTC01's profiles